


Bored in the Office (Chinese Version)

by orphan_account



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>钢麦斯很无聊，而办公室里只有狄卡度可以玩。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored in the Office (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bored in the Office](https://archiveofourown.org/works/640944) by [lithium223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223). 



　　今天，钢麦斯很无聊，无聊到只能叹气擦枪。建设队处理‘私人事务’去了，迪克和影丸在巡逻，于是办公室里只剩下了他和狄卡度。

　　嗯……只剩下他俩。有意思。钢麦斯邪恶地笑了起来，是时候拿这个一根筋的家伙开涮了。

　　狄卡度专注于无聊沉闷的工作之中。勇太在学校读书，而其他人各有各的事儿。嗯，‘其他人’不包括钢麦斯，他正埋头写报告。

　　啪

　　有什么东西打中了他的脑袋。狄卡度闪了闪光镜，转身看向埋头写字的钢麦斯。他对骑警怒目而视了几秒，随后转身继续写着自己的报告。

　　又是啪的一声，狄卡度再次遭到袭击。他挺直了背。他才不会回头看，才不会给那个傲慢的家伙得逞的机会呢。

　　听着狄卡度恼怒地点着笔头，钢麦斯窃笑起来，这比写报告有意思多了。于是他又揉了个纸团砸向狄卡度。

　　狄卡度一闪身，另一个纸团掉到了桌上。无视他，无视他，无视他。

　　啪

　　“钢麦斯！”

　　“怎么啦？”他厚颜无耻地回答，“我在努力工作呢，baby。”

　　“扔纸团不是工作！”

　　“嘿，谁扔纸团啦？”钢麦斯故作温柔地反问，根本没打算掩饰脸上的坏笑“你应该回去工作啊，baby。Boss不喜欢你工作到太晚哦。”

　　狄卡度咬牙切齿地说：“专心工作，钢麦斯。”说完，他背过身去。遗憾的是，钢麦斯说的都是真的。勇太不喜欢钢麦斯留在警局工作到太晚。

　　啪

　　狄卡度挫败地握紧了拳。再来一次，再来一次他就要爆发了。但发火对钢麦斯根本没用，该死的，坐办公室本来应该是惩罚的，可是钢麦斯居然在这里玩起了扔纸团！

　　如果能让他专心工作的话……

　　钢麦斯看着微笑的狄卡度，微微皱起了眉。有什么不对劲。正直的条子从来没有那么笑过，从来都没有。肯定有阴谋，钢麦斯抿着嘴考虑着对策，究竟是工作呢还是继续烦狄卡度看看接下来会发生什么呢。明智的选择是别再招惹狄卡度……可是明智就不好玩了。于是他拿起了另一个纸团。

　　啪

　　钢麦斯满心期待，警觉却兴奋地看着狄卡度放下笔站起来，径直走向自己。

　　狄卡度俯身贴近钢麦斯的机体，绿色的骑警兴奋地喘息起来。狄卡度咧嘴笑了，引擎轰鸣，振动传入钢麦斯的机体，让他微微颤抖。

　　“怎么啦，钢麦斯？”狄卡度低声说道，嘴唇蹭着钢麦斯的，戏弄着他。“你好安静。”

　　快感流经钢麦斯的机体。该死的这家伙有多深藏不露？“这样调戏别人是不礼貌的，baby。”钢麦斯愉快地回答道，迎上了对方的唇。

　　“是吗？” 狄卡度问道，高兴地注意到自己的计划起效了。

　　“当然了。”钢麦斯在座位上扭动起来，身体渴望着对接。该死的他真性感。如果惹毛狄卡度会让他变成这样的话，他还真该多试几次。

 

　　“钢麦斯，你想要什么吗？”

　　“哦，当然了baby。”他轻声求着，“你可是让我欲火焚身啊。”

　　“我确实很愿意帮忙，”狄卡度坏笑着说，“可是你还有工作要做。”他退开了，毫不留恋地走向门口。“好好玩！”狄卡度向惊诧的钢麦斯挥了挥手，“一定要完成工作哦！”

　　钢麦斯只能呆呆地盯着他。怎么回事？！这是世界上最糟糕的一天了。首先，整整一天他都被困在办公室里，然后狄卡度突然变得那么性感还和他调情，再然后他居然就这么走了出去，把浑身发  
热的自己抛弃在这里；而且钢麦斯还有好多该死的工作要做。

钢麦斯的脑袋砰地一声装上了桌子。“卧槽。”


End file.
